


Giving Resolve

by oldestcharm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: "You led us here and now you want to defect?""Defect?" Kylo Ren asks and somehow, bizarrely, there is a hint of amusement on his face. "You can't defect when you're the one in charge."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Giving Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even read this over, because otherwise I'd find a thousand things that bother me and that obviously gets us nowhere. I'm not good at fight scenes or you know, writing in general. I only survive on snappy dialogue and characterisation, so like... excuse this mess haha. I'm just tryin' something new here.

Poe blinks awake and knows almost immediately that the only reason he isn't dead yet is because he has been knocked out for so long that most of his companions have managed to forget his presence and that's... that's fine, actually, because said companions happen to be Finn, Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren. Finn's got a knee under Poe's head as though he was about to drag him out of there, but either got distracted or realized Poe's too heavy to lug about. Poe thinks it might be a combination of both, because the scene unraveling before his eyes is really something.

The Knights are cornering their prey, circling Kylo Ren with lightsabers drawn and he in return is doing his best to keep an eye on all seven of them. Poe can't say he has a lot of warm feelings about Kylo Ren these days, but out of the two, he would take him over the Knights any day. At least with Kylo Ren there are pressure points. Finn seems to thinks so as well, because he's clutching Poe's shoulder almost painfully and mouthing in horror at the scene before him.

"You led us here and now you want to defect?"

"Defect?" Kylo Ren asks and somehow, bizarrely, there is a hint of amusement on his face. "You can't defect when you're the one in charge."

"Not for long," one of the Knights replies and Poe feels a chill run down his spine.

"We will see about that," Kylo Ren says and goes for it.

There's a flash of red, a static hum of a lightsaber and Kylo Ren screams out in pain as the Knight slices through his arm holding the lightsaber. It drops onto the ground with a sickening thud, the lightsaber rolling further until it stops just a few feet from Finn and Poe. This isn't where he wanted to end up. No, this isn't it at all.

Kylo Ren gasps a breath of air, but he doesn't seem to be done yet. Poe knows this, knows this intimately from the familiar determined glint in his eyes, the almost petulant way he holds himself, never willing to back down from a fight. If there ever was a winner, it had to be Ben Solo. At times, when he'd felt more magnanimous, Poe could also have it. Sometimes it had been the two of them together and those were the best kind of days.

Whether he has a plan or not, Kylo Ren isn't giving up just yet. The Knights seem to sense that, because they tighten the circle, if only by a few steps.

"You don't have it in you, Kylo Ren," one of the Knights who cut off his hand says. "You really are a coward."

"Don't call me that," Kylo Ren says almost as though he isn't quite present in the conversation. Poe thinks it might be difficult to stay present with the amount of pain flowing through his body.

He's struggling himself, except the worst he has is a wicked headache and probably a concussion. Perhaps a twisted ankle. And now that he thinks about it, his entire face is wet with hot blood, his nose feeling a lot as though it's broken. He's had that before, he knows how it feels.

Except none of those injuries are as drastic as having your limb cut off with a lightsaber. After all, he's heard one such an account first hand from Luke Skywalker himself. He wonders if Kylo Ren resents another parallel with his family.

"A coward?" the Knight sneers. "But you are, Kylo Ren. You don't have the strength to finish what needs to be done. You would rather choose a group of vagabonds over the throne."

"Yes," Kylo Ren says and Poe feels like he's lost the thread of the conversation somewhere. "Yes, but I meant the other thing."

There is a pause where it looks as though the Knights themselves need to backtrack somewhat to figure this out. Poe would say it's the blood loss, but he's the only one who's lost any blood so far.

The Knight tilts his head, curious. "It's your name," he says and raises his hand to strike him down once and for all.

A moment of silence, a caught breath and the sounds of a boot sliding against stone and gravel.

"No," Kylo Ren says and then there is a blaster in his hand, a bolt shooting through the air, straight at the Knight. "My name is Ben Solo."

Then chaos erupts. The Knights attack all at once and Poe only has a moment to _worry_ , before ground beneath him moves — Finn moves and picks up Kylo Ren's lightsaber to join the fight.

Poe scrambles onto his elbows, looking for any leverage. He is no force user, an outsider on the scene, but he can still hold up in a fight. By the time he gets to his feet three of the Knights are down and Kylo —no, _Ben_ — has the first Knight's lightsaber. Finn's holding up well against his partner, but Ben has three Knights coming at him and Poe needs to help _right now_. He reaches for his blaster, but comes up with thin air. Confused, he glances around, eyes settling on Ben.

The blaster.

Kylo Ren doesn't need a blaster. He has entire fleets just to do his bidding. He has his lightsaber. He has the Force.

Ben Solo, however...

Poe tries to remember exactly when Ben had the opportunity to pinch his blaster, but doesn't really come up with anything. Either it was that blow to the head or Ben's finally using his painfully impressive smuggling skills. It would be endearing, really, if there weren't limbs flying about, a very dangerous and outnumbered lightsaber duel going on in the background and the fact that one of the Knights has finally noticed Poe.

"Kriff," he mutters under his breath and ducks out of the way of the lightsaber. The Knight tries again and this time Poe kicks out the legs from under him.

That seems to draw the attention of Ben, who decapitates one of the Knights with a good swing. It's kind of impressive, considering he only has one hand to work with. And yet, he finds the time to locate the blaster and kick towards Poe.

They each have their own Knight now. It is an unfair fight, Poe thinks as he scrambles for his blaster, desperate. For him, because he can't wield a lightsaber, for Ben, because he's injured and but also for Finn, who hasn't had much training. If they get out of here, Poe's hunting down Skywalker and having him _make_ time for Finn.

His opponents' lightsaber brushes his cheek and it's a frighteningly close call. He shoots the Knight in the leg, rolls away from him and gets to his feet as the man takes time to gather himself.

Finn shows up next to him then, having defeated his opponent. He charges at the Knight and Poe shoots, hoping at least something sticks.

"Well done, buddy!" Poe shouts, focusing on his aim. On of the blasts hits his target just as Finn strikes. The collaborative effort has the Knight fall with a loud thud and then the only remaining fight is between Ben and the final Knight. Finn looks like he's ready to join in at any moment, but just before he can, Ben surges forward and the lightsaber goes through. The last Knight of Ren falls to the ground.

The silence is deafening. Poe can hear Ben breathing harshly, looking a lot like he doesn't know what to do with himself. He turns to look at Poe and it's— it's a lot. It's a lot for someone who hasn't seen even a glimpse of the love of his life for over ten years and suddenly has more of it than he knows what to do with.

They stare at one another. Ben turns off his lightsaber, takes a cautious step towards Poe and Poe forgets about everything else. He can't help himself. He needs to assure himself, assure Ben, that they are both alive, still breathing. That they're both _here_.

Poe yanks him down by his collar and Ben comes easily, lightsaber dropping onto the ground with a loud metallic clatter in favor of threading his fingers into Poe's hair. He kisses him, needy and desperate. Strokes a hand along Ben's cheek where the scar is. Makes indelicate sounds right into his mouth and—

Finn clears his throat, "Look. I understand this is very... important, but we need to get out of here. The whole place is going to collapse."

Poe blinks. "Right. We need to... are you coming?"

Ben just looks at him for a moment, unsure. "I— alright."

Poe smiles at him, just a tiny little thing and threads their fingers. Ben seems to be in awe of that, which Poe understands, he does, but this isn't the time to talk. They will have time for that later. No, this is the time to run, rather like old times. Ben and Poe, off to the Millennium Falcon.


End file.
